Arreglos Familiares
by Rociiooo
Summary: Por un acuerdo entre la familia Taisho y Higurashi, Un miembro de la familia Taisho debera casarce con la primera mujer nacida de la familia Higurashi al cumplir los 17 años... [inu&kag][lemon][Capitulo XIII]
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I.**

En la catedral de la ciudad, hay muchos invitados esperando a que llegara la novia, la cual ya lleva retrasada 15 minutos.

— ¿Cuánto falta? ¡Quiero acabar con esto de una buena vez! –dijo un joven de 22 años vestido con un traje para una boda, específicamente, su boda… de cabello blanco que ha estado en todos los hombres de su familia… al igual que esos ojos dorados-.

—Ya hijo… ya va a llegar… -trataba de tranquilizarlo un hombre bastante parecido a el solo que notablemente un poco mas mayor-.

—Aun no entiendo porque tengo que hacer esto… -dijo refunfuñando-.

— Te lo explicare por ultima vez… tu abuelo izo un "trato" por así decirlo… la primera mujer nacida de la familia higurashi tendría que casarse con el que la siguiera en mas edad de los taisho que existieran en esta época… y ese eres tu… -le repitió lo mismo que le ha estado diciendo los últimos dos meses- .

— ¿Es que acaso no pudo ser Sesshomaru? –Pregunto tratando de aflojarse la corbata-.

— Claro… sesshomaru… tiene 26 años y se iba a casar con una muchacha de 16 –le dijo mirándolo de reojo-. Que gran combinación.

— Es que para rematar ni siquiera conos a la chiquilla papá…

— Pues la conocerás en un rato más… -le dijo al ver que se acercaba la limusina-. ¿Recuerdas el trato con sus padres?

— "El matrimonio no se consumara a menos que ella lo desee"… no has dejado de repetirme eso todos los días… dime algo… ¿Qué quieres que haga si el abuelo quiere un biznieto? –le pregunto con sonrisa picara-

— Pues tendrás que conversar con ella ese tema… una vez casados tienes que respetarla… no puedes olvidar que aun es una niña y le seria muy difícil sobre llevar un embarazo a tan corta edad… -le dijo con seriedad-.

— Una última pregunta… se puede saber ¿Por qué diablos el matrimonio es en pleno invierno? Y además ¿Dos semanas antes de mi cumpleaños?

— Porque el trato fue hecho en invierno hijo, y justo por estas fechas… ahora entra a la catedral… -le dijo a l ver a la limusina ya estacionada frente a ella-.

—… -sin decir nada entro a la catedral-.

Inuyasha al estar ya en el altar ve a la entrada en donde se ve el cuerpo de una joven muchacha con vestido de novia, lo malo para el es que su rostro es cubierto por un largo y espeso velo, el cual no puede ser levantado hasta el fin de la ceremonia… que es en donde el la besaría. Luego desvía la mirada hacia su abuelo y lo único que puede ver es como le sonríe… no puede creer que su propio abuelo lo este encadenando a una niña… pero por lo que el puede apreciar, físicamente no es una niña…

—_No puedo creer que tenga que casarme con una colegiala, aunque no lo parezca _–pensaba mientras esperaba a que ella legara al altar-.

Al estar ya en el altar puede ver con mas claridad a su futura esposa… a la cual por primera vez tiene en frente… tenia el cabello color azabache… ojos de color desconocido aun para el piel casi como la leche… un busto bastante pronunciado por el vestido, una cintura estrecha y unas caderas anchas.

—_Apenas puedo verlo con este velo…-_pensó ella mientras forzaba su vista para verlo-.

— Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esto… pero es un respeto a la memoria de mi padre muchacho… -le dijo el padre de la novia mientras se la entregaba- por favor… recuerda lo que acordamos…

— No se preocupe señor… -le dijo al recibir una de las manos de su futura esposa- no pasara nada…

— Bien.

Una vez el padre de la muchacha hubo sentado al lado de su mujer, la cual comenzaba a llorar de la emoción, inu y la muchacha de dieron la vuelta para quedar mirando al padre quien los casaría.

La ceremonia transcurría con normalidad… hasta que llego el momento de la pregunta final para luego el tan esperado beso…y algo mas para aquellos dos que estaban uniéndose en matrimonio… verían por fin el rostro del otro…

Tú Inuyasha Taisho… ¿aceptas a Kagome como tu futura esposa para acompañarla en salud y enfermedad, amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

En el momento de la respuesta, el ruido provocado por susurros de parte de los invitados desapareció para dar paso a un eco, el cual decía:

— Sí, acepto…

— Y tú Kagome Higurashi… ¿aceptas a Inuyasha como tu futuro esposo para acompañarlo en salud y enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

— Acepto –se escucho con un gran eco en toda la catedral-.

Inuyasha como la pequeña mano de kagome para luego colocar en su dedo índice el anillo. Lo mismo izo kag con el… solo que cuando ella le coloco el anillo las manos le temblaban.

— Por el poder que se me ha conferido por Dios nuestro seños, los declaro, marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia joven… –dijo el padre, refiriéndose a inuyasha-.

Inuyasha y Kagome quedaron frente a frente… Inuyasha levanto sus brazos para poder tocar el velo… comenzó a levantarlo… lo primero que pudo ver fueron unos labios carnosos, pintados con un rajo intenso para dar mas vida al color de su piel… luego sus mejillas sonrojadas, a las cuales habían aplicado algo de color, el cual en estos momento no seria necesario… y finalmente sus ojos… los cuales estaban cerrados… sus pestañas encrespadas… y los parpados con un color rosa pálido y un rosa medio chillón… poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos pasa así dejar ver un color marrón en sus ojos… un marrón precioso… pero… por su belleza Inuyasha no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

Kagome al abrir sus ojos quedo completamente hipnotizada al ver esos ojos dorados, los cuales ya había visto en una ocasión, pero que jamás pensó volver a ver…

— Tú… -dijeron en susurro ambos al unísono-.

Pero inuyasha no puedo aguantar al ver esos labios tan tentadores… al terminar ese susurro, la beso con pasión, una pasión con la cual no pensó que seria el primer beso con su ahora esposa, o mejor dicho, el primero después de los anteriores.

**Continuaraaa.**


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II.**

Al terminar el beso kagome estaba más sonrojada que antes… e inuyasha estaba deseando ya besarla de nuevo…

¡Bravo! –Se escucho junto con unos aplausos de parte del abuelo de inuyasha-

El eco de sus aplausos provoco que todos los demás invitados empezaran a aplaudir de igual manera.

Inuyasha le ofreció su brazo a kagome, el cual ella tomo con las manos temblorosas. Al verlos salir ya de la catedral todos tomaron un puñado de arroz, el cual estuvo en el piso cuando los dos muchachos ya bajaban el último peldaño de la catedral llenos de arroz. Los esperaba la misma limusina en la cual llego la novia.

— ¡Directo a la recepción! –Grito el abuelo-. ¡Nada de paraditas por hay! Jajaja –rió con ganas-.

Ya en la limusina, sentados en la parte trasera de la limusina, esta se puso en marcha lentamente, mientras los invitados subían a sus propios autos y se dirigieron rápidamente a la recepción para recibirlos.

Dentro de la limusina se provoco un silencio desgarrador, el cual es interrumpido por una vos un poco ronca proveniente de inuyasha.

— Para serte sincero… no creí volver a verte después del verano… -dijo con una media sonrisa-.

— La… la verdad es que yo tampoco…

— ¡Ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre! Solo dijiste que podía llamarte kag… –dijo mientras se aflojaba la corbata

— Pues ahora ya lo sabes… -dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo-

— ¿Por qué no me miras? –pregunto al tomar su barbilla para que lo mirara- en la fiesta no parabas de hacerlo…

— Porque las cosas cambiaron… estamos casados y ni siquiera nos conocemos… -le dijo mirándolo intensamente a los ojos-

— ¿Y eso que? Una cosa es estar casados y otra es que no seas la misma a la que conocí en el verano…

— Lo que pasa… es que yo no me quería casar… -le dijo mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos-

— Yo tampoco… y no estoy llorando por eso –dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos-

—… -no dijo nada-

— Mira… mejor pasémoslo igual como la pasamos en la fiesta ¿de cuerdo? –dijo tratando de besarla-

— ¿Es que no ves la gravedad del asunto? –Le dijo desviando el rostro-

— ¿Es que acaso no te puede dejar llevar igual que en la fiesta? –le dijo tratando de besarla de nuevo-

— Por mucho que quisiera, no puedo… a si que déjame tranquila… ¡Mantén las manos quietas! –Dijo pegándole en las manos que se encontraban meterse por debajo de su falda-

—Eres mis esposa… tengo todo el derecho de tocarte… -dijo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento completamente frustrado- En la fiesta estabas tan diferente… -dijo recordando como la pasaron esa noche…-

**Flash back…**

En una fiesta en la playa miles de muchacho universitarios se encontraban bailando alrededor de una fogata, ya que esa era la última semana de vacaciones para empezar con el que seria su último año. Dos muchachas llegaban a la fiesta ya que el novio de una de ellas las invito.

— ¡Hola cariño! –Dijo mientras besaba a su novia- Hola kag… miera… este es mi mejor amigo inuyasha… -le dijo mientras lo llamaba- que se diviertan… yo me llevo a sango…

— ¡lo siento kag! –dijo sango mientras desaparecía entre la gente junto con su novio-

— No puedo creer que miroku me haga esto… -dijo al estar junto a kag- Hola… -le dijo sonriente al ver lo linda que era-

— Hola –le dijo de igual manera-

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Le pregunto ya que parecía una niña-

— En primavera cumpliré los diecisiete –respondió-

— Te vez mas joven… yo diría que unos 15 años… -le dijo mirando su rostro-

— Jajaja… Gracias –le sonrió- ¿Y tu? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Dime tú… ¿Cuántos crees que tengo?

— Pues… ¿unos 19? –le dijo al ver lo joven que parecía-

— Frío, frío… -dijo divertido-

Kagome se quedo pensando un momento para acertar en su pregunta… hasta que al fin hablo.

— ¿21? –dijo dudosa-

— Tibio, casi ardiendo… Jajaja –rió-

— 22 –dijo segura-

— Estoy ardiendo pero lo raro es que no me estoy quemando… –dijo divertido mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello para despeinarse un poco- tengo 22 y en invierno cumplo 23.

— A si que eres 6 años mayor que yo… eres muy viejo… -le dijo burlona-

— Seré mayor que tu pero no un anciano… y el ser mas grande no me prohíbe bailar con una muchacha… -le dijo tendiendo su mano- ¿Quieres bailas?

— A eso vine hombre… jajajajja… -dijo para finalmente irse con el a bailar alrededor de la fogata-

Ambos estaban bailando muy sensualmente alrededor de la fogata, pero de repente inuyasha toma a kagome de la cintura y la apega a su cuerpo…

— Eres muy bonita ¿sabías? –le dijo al oído-

— Me lo habían mencionado… -le dijo coqueteando-

— dime algo… ¿te gustaría un romance de verano? –le propuso mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

— No me aria mal… -respondió para después dejar que el la besara-

Ese beso comenzó como cualquier caricia para luego convertirse en uno apasionado, el la insito a entreabrir sus labios para luego, sin que ella se diera cuenta, su lengua pudiera entrar en su boca y profundizar mas el beso… los cual no demoro mucho ya que en el momento que lo izo ella respondió de igual forma.

**End flash back.**

— Después de eso nos seguimos viendo por unas 3 semanas mas… -le dijo inuyasha-

— Si... fue muy divertido... Ahora que recuerdo… me debes una salida… -le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa- y ahora que nos casamos es tu obligación sacarme a pasear…

— Esa es la chiquilla que yo conocí en el verano… -le dijo con una sonrisa- no tienes miedo de decir lo que quieres…

— oyes… supongo que mi padre te hablo sobre eso… de… de cuando cundo consumaremos el matrimonio… ¿cierto? –le pregunto un poco sonrojada-

— Si… y no te preocupes… que no te voy a tocar a menos que me dejes… pero yo supongo que podemos tener la misma intimidad que tuvimos en verano… ¿verdad? –le pregunto con una sonrisa picara-

— Después de la recepción te diré mi respuesta… -le dijo burlona-

— Mira… te preguntare lo mismo que le pregunte a mi padre… -le dijo seriamente- ¿Qué hacemos en el caso de que mi abuelo quiera un biznieto?

**Continuaraaa. **


	3. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III.**

Un silencio se produjo entre ambos, pero no duro mucho tiempo, ya que después de pensarlo kag por fin contesto.

— Bu… bueno… supongo que darle gusto… al fin y al cabo… algún dia tendremos que tener hijos… -le dijo mirando por la ventana…- además de que… el querrá tener la certeza de que este matrimonio se consume antes de morir…

— Supongo que si…

— Llegamos señores… -les comunico el chofer-

— ¿Les decimos que ya nos conocíamos? –Pregunto inuyasha-

— Creo que seria lo mejor…

Ambos bajaron y al estar en la entrada, las grandes puertas del salón comenzaron a abrirse para dejarlos entrar. Cuando por fin estuvieron completamente abiertas, los dos, que estaban de la mano, vieron a todos los invitados bailando… incluido el abuelo de inuyasha… que no estaba muy bien de la cadera, pero al escuchar las puertas se detuvieron y los miraron para luego comenzar a aplaudir y felicitarlos.

— ¡Muchas felicidades! –Grito el abuelo de inu que ya estaba con una copa de champán en la mano-

Después de que todos los felicitaran y ellos se tomaran las fotos con los invitados, inu y kag se sentaron en la mesa junto con sus padres y el abuelo de inu.

Me parece que lo están pasando bien… ¿no se supone que no se querían casar? –pregunto el padre de inu-

— Tiene razón… ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes? –Pregunto la madre de kagome-

— ¿es que no se nota? –Pregunto el abuelo- ¡fue amor a primera vista… ¿o es que acaso no se dieron cuenta de cómo se besaban en la catedral?

—lo que pasa mamá es que con inu… -no podía hablar… estaba completamente nerviosa-

—Nos conocíamos de antes… y la verdad es que tuvimos un "amorío"… si es que se le puede llamar así -dijo inu-

— ¡Y cuando se supone que fue eso! –Dijo el padre de kag-

— En verano papá… -dijo kag sonrojada-

— ¿¡Supongo que no paso absolutamente _nada_ entre ustedes!?… -dijo el papa de kagome-

— No le ponga tanto señor… estoy segura de que no paso absolutamente nada… inu es un caballero –dijo la madre de este-

—Es verdad papa… inu nunca me izo nada… además yo no iba a permitir que me hiciera algo… no parabas de repetirme en diciembre, que este señor –dijo mientras miraba al abuelo de inu- quería una esposa _virgen _para su querido nieto… le tengo una novedad señor… ¡No soy _virgen_!...

— ¿Qué estas diciendo muchacha? –Pregunto atónito el anciano-

— Que perdí la _virginidad_ un mes antes de casarme… -dijo con una sonrisa-

Inuyasha, al igual que su abuelo estaba atónito… no podía creer lo que kagome no fuera virgen…

— No… eso no es verdad… -dijo el abuelo-

— Kag… piensa bien lo que estas diciendo… -le dijo su padre-

— Ah… ah… ah… ah –respiraba con dificultad el anciano-

— ¿Qué te pasa abuelo? –Le pregunto inuyasha al verlo respirar de esa manera-

Después de eso llego una ambulancia, a la cual llamo el padre de inu… llego por al puerta trasera… sin que ninguno de los invitados se dieran cuenta los nuevos con suegros fueron al hospital con el abuelo, mientras que inuyasha y kagome se quedaron en la fiesta para que los invitados no sospecharan. Kagome estaba completamente desconcertada… no sabia que algo así pudiera pasarle al anciano por mentirle acerca de su _virginidad._

— Ahora dime… ¿es verdad lo que le dijiste a mi abuelo? –Le pregunto inu-

Inuyasha termino quedándose con la duda ya que kagome comenzó a llorar eh inuyasha no encontró otra forma de reconfortarla que abrazarla.

— ¡Yo no quería que le pasara nada! –Decía mientras lloraba en el pecho de su esposo-

— Ya kag… tranquila… veras como mi abuelo no tiene nada y solo fue la sorpresa… -le decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello-

— ¡Era mentira inu! ¡Yo nunca e estado con nadie! ¡Solo era para que tu abuelo se sintiera frustrado al no conseguir su objetivo! Yo no quería inu, no quería! –Decía completamente desesperada mientras daba pequeños golpes en el pecho de su marido-

— Cálmate kag… -le susurro al oído dulcemente- ya veras que no paso nada… Vamos a bailar el tradicional vals para que los invitados no sospechen –le propuso con la misma dulzura-

Inu escucho como kag poco a poco dejaba de llorar, ahora solo daba pequeños hipos por el llanto… solo tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que kagome de calmara completamente y poder responder a inu.

— Si… vamos… -le dijo, pero sin su sonrisa-

Al llegar a la pista, todos los invitados se alejaron para dejar bailar libremente a los novios… inuyasha puso una de sus manos en la cintura de kagome para luego tomar una de sus manos y posarla en su hombreo y la otra tomarla de la mano, y comenzaron a moverse por el espacio que tenían… poco a poco las demás parejas se fueron metiendo en el baila hasta que al final todos estaban bailando, pero en el centro permanecían los novio. Bailaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos… se fueron acercando hasta poder darse un rose de labios, el cual seria el inicio de un beso, pero fueron interrumpidos por el celular de uno de ellos.

**Continuaraaa!!**


	4. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV.**

— Si… claro mamá… ahora inventare algo… nos vemos en el hospital… adiós… -colgó-

— ¿Que dijo tu madre inu? -pregunto kag- ¿Cómo esta tu abuelo?... –pregunto preocupada-

— En lo que cabe… bien… tenemos que inventar algo para irnos… -le dijo pensando en algo-

— Pero… ¿Qué decimos?...

— Ya sé... ven… -la tomo de la mano para subir con ella a la tarima donde estaban los músicos tocando- su atención por favor…

Todo el mundo dejo de bailar y los músicos dejaron de tocar al escuchar la fuerte y ronca voz de inuyasha salir de los amplificadores…

— Les comunico que con mi esposa nos retiramos de esta fiesta… -dijo tajante inuyasha mientras tomaba a kagome de la cintura-

— Pero ¿porque?

— Como es posible esto...

Se escuchaban ese tipo de susurros y demás en el salón…

— Lo sentimos… pero… como comprenderán… es muy tarde y quiero estar a solas con mi esposa… -dijo mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco en el cuello a kagome-

— ¡Inuyasha! –lo reprendió kagome dándole un pequeño empujón por lo dicho recientemente-

— Nos retiramos… que sigan disfrutando de la fiesta damas y caballeros –dijo para finalizar y bajar de la tarima junto con kagome-

Al estar ya fuera kagome comenzó a retarlo por lo que había dicho…

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir ese tipo de cosas?! –le gritaba al estar ya en el estacionamiento-

— No grites… -le dijo- Dime… ¿de que otra manera una pareja de recién casados sale de su recepción? –Le dijo mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto-

—bu… bueno… no se…

— Vamos… súbete… -le dijo al quitar la alarma se su auto-

— ¡¿Tienes un BMW?! –Pregunto, ya que su sueño era subirse a uno-

— Fue mi regalo por salir bien en la Universidad… Nunca me eche un solo ramo mientras estaba estudiando… Además como ahora estoy haciendo la practica… necesitaba en que movilizarme -le dijo mientras el se subía al auto-

— ¿Por qué tu auto esta aquí y no en tu casa? –le pregunto al tomarse el vestido y subirse al auto-

— Porque se suponía que después de la recepción, yo con mi querida esposa nos iríamos al aeropuerto en mi auto para nuestra luna de miel de una semana… -le dijo poniendo el auto en marcha-

— Ahhh…

—Primero iremos a mi casa para cambiarnos… tu te pondrás algo de mi madre… No te preocupes… creo que son de la misma talla… -le dijo al ver al cara de kagome-

— De acuerdo…

Cuando iban en el auto, inuyasha trato mas de una vez de tocarle una pierna a kagome… pero esta no lo dejo, simplemente estaba muy preocupara por el abuelo de inuyasha como para dejar que el se tomara esas libertades de matrimonio…

— ¡Ya te dije que pares inuyasha! –Le dijo kagome-

— Oh ¡esta bien! –Dijo con resignación-

— ¿Cuánto falta? –Pregunto ya que llevaban un buen rato en el auto-

— Nada… ya llegamos –dijo mientras paraba frente a unos grandes portones-

Ambos al estar frente a la casa, bajaron del auto e inuyasha abrió la puerta… subieron por las largas escaleras y fueron directamente a la habitación de los padres de él.

— Elige lo que más te guste… Nos vemos abajo, me voy a cambiar… -dijo para salir de la habitación para dirigirse a la de el-

Kagome abrió el closet y vio que había una variedad de vestidos colgados, abrió los cajones y vio camisetas de manga corta, larga y tirantes, también había pantalones. Primero se probó un vestido hasta la rodilla de color negro… luego una falda con una camiseta de tirantes… después unos pantalones con un una polera manga corta, hasta que al fin se decidió por una falda cuatro dedos sobre la rodilla y una chomba larga color fucsia que encontró en el ultimo cajón, las mangas eran largas hasta cubrirle los dedos y tan larga que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la cadera, que es en donde se ajustaba la falda. Se soltó el cabello que le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de la cintura, usaba unas medias transparente que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo no tuvo necesidad e quitárselas, de quedo con los zapatos, que tenían dos cordones que se enrollaban en la pierna y se amarraban cuando ya no daban más, eran blancas y con un moderado tacón.

— ¿Estas lista? –Pregunto inuyasha desde afuera- te has demorado mucho…

— Si, pasa… -le dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello-

Inuyasha entro con unos jeans de mezclilla, una camiseta manga larga color negras ajustada, con la cual se marcaban su abdomen bien trabajado, y en una mano la chaqueta de cuero color café oscuro, estaba con el cabello revuelto y húmedo, no como en la boda, que lo tenia seco y ordenado, también unas zapatillas blancas.

Cuando entro por completo a la habitación los dos se quedaron mirando, kagome no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaba viendo, inuyasha se veía completamente guapo, e inuyasha tampoco … no podía creer que kagome tuviera esas piernas bajo el vestido de novia.

— Se ve tremendamente guapa señora Taisho… -le dijo con un tono seductor-

— Muy chistoso… -le dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa- ¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto - Oye… Si no dejas de mirarme me voy a gastar –le dijo divertida al ver que no le quitaba los ojos de encima-

— ¡Dios nos libre de eso!... –le dijo riendo- vamos…

— Si… -dijo para después seguirlo fuera de la habitación-

Apenas subieron al auto inuyasha no trato de tocarle las piernas, aunque estas están ahora mas expuestas que con el vestido de novia y tampoco dijo ni una palabra además de "ponte el cinturón" además de eso, todo fue normal. Apenas llegaron al hospital inu llamo a sus padres para saber en que habitación estaban…

— ¿243?... Si… ahora subimos… -dijo inuyasha- Vamos…

— ¿Cómo esta inu? –Pregunto kag después de que inu pusiera la alarma del auto-

Inuyasha no le dijo nada hasta estar ya dentro del hospital y esperando el ascensor.

— El doctor dice que esta estable… pero aun no reciben los exámenes… -le dijo cuando ya estaban en el ascensor-

— Tranquila… va a estar bien… -la tranquilizo inuyasha- mi abuelo se a librado de peores… créeme… -le dijo con una sonrisa- tranquila…

— Esta bien…

Cuando entraron a la habitación 243 lo primero que izo kagome fue corre a abrazar a su padre mientras inu le explicaba el porque kagome tenia su ropa, lo cual a ella no le importo ya que lo que la muchacha llevaba ella no había podido ponérselo hace el invierno pasado.

— ¡Era mentira papá! –le dijo kagome- Y nunca e estado con nadie…

— Ya lo sabia kagome… -le dijo su padre mientras la abrazaba-

— Tranquila cariño… ya veras como todo sale bien… -le dijo su madre-

— Yo no quería que pasara nada… -dijo en un susurro-

— Tranquila muchacha… mi padre es fuerte y se que saldrá adelante –le dijo el papa de inu-

— Ya te dije que no lloraras… tu linda carita se va a estropear antes de lo planeado… -le dijo inu-

—… -no dijo absolutamente nada pero se sonrojo notablemente-

— Disculpen… -dijo un anciano, el cual se veía notablemente mayor, tenia el cabello repleto de canas, incluido el bigote- Llegaste inuyasha… -dijo sorprendido el doctor-

— Hola Mioga… -le dijo inuyasha para luego dirigirse a el para saludarlo-

— Hola hijo… dime… ¿Quién es esa linda Jovencita? –Pregunto al ver a kagome-

— Es mi esposa… -le dijo inuyasha-

— A si que tu eres la primera Higurashi… -dijo el anciano-

— Si señor…. Mucho gusto… kagome higu… Lo siento, quiero decir… kagome taisho… -dijo con una sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas-

— Mucho gusto niña… -le dijo- ahora a lo que vine… tengo los resultados de los exámenes que le practicamos… pero antes necesito revisar a Totosai, por favor salgan… -les pidió-

—De acuerdo… -dijo el papa de inu para luego retirarse de la habitación junto con los demás-

Cuando ya todos hubieron salido de la habitación, Totosai abrió los ojos…

— ¿Cómo te siente? –Le pregunto Mioga-

— Mejor que nunca… -Le dijo- Mioga… tengo que pedirte un favor…

— ¿De que se trata…?

**Continuaraaa!!**


	5. Capitulo V

**Capitulo V.**

— Ya pueden pasar… -Les dijo Mioga después de unos minutos, que para los familiares fueron eternos- quiero hablar contigo inuyasha…

— Si… espérame aquí… -le dijo a kagome que estaba agarrada de su mano-

&&&

— ¿Qué pasa Mioga? –pregunto inuyasha preocupado-.

— Lo que sucede es que tu abuelo…

&&&

— ¿Qué te dijo el doctor inuyasha? –pregunto kagome al verlo entrar-.

— Nada… solo que tiene que estar en reposo absoluto por 1 mes completo… y que mañana nos los podemos llevar a casa…

En ese caso muchachos ustedes váyanse… que su avión parte en 3 horas… las maletas están en tu auto hijo –le comunico su madre-.

Si… váyanse que quiero a kagome en cinta… -dijo la madre de esta-.

— Co… como pretenden que nos vallamos con el señor Totosai así… -le dijo kagome sonrojada-.

— Nosotros lo cuidaremos linda… ahora váyanse… -dijo su madre-.

— Quiero hablar con la muchacha… -se escucho en la habitación una voz proveniente del anciano postrado en la cama-. A solas…

— ¡Abuelo! –Dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿Cómo te siente?

— Mucho mejor… ahora… déjenme solo con la muchacha… -dijo con la voz un poco cansada-.

— Te esperamos afuera hija… -dijo su padre-.

— Si… los iremos a despedir al aeropuerto… -dijo su madre con una sonrisa-

Cuando ya todos hubieron salido de la habitación… hubo un gran silencio entre el anciano y kagome… hasta que el abuelo de inuyasha decidió empezar…

— Quiero un biznieto… -le dijo sin mas rodeos-.

— Q… ¡¿Que quiere que?! –dijo alterada-.

— Un biznieto… -repitió- Se que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida… por eso… Quiero al menos… tener un biznieto… o al menos… alcanzar a tocarlo estando en tu vientre kagome…

— Pe… Pero señor… no lo se… yo… yo… -no podía decirle que no se atrevía a tener relaciones con inuyasha-.

— ¡Pero muchacha! Solo tienes que hacer el amor con mi nieto cuando estés en tu periodo de fertilidad… -le dijo tranquilamente-.

Con ese comentario kagome se sonrojo a más no poder, ¡Como se atrevía a decirle en que momento podía quedar embarazada!.

— No… no le aseguro nada señor… voy a intentarlo... –le dijo dudosa- Nos vemos en una semanas señor totosai… -le dijo mientras salía de la recamara-.

— Te vas a arrepentir de lo que hiciste muchacha –se dijo a si mismo burlonamente una vez que kagome saliera de la habitación-.

&&&

— ¿Qué te dijo kagome? –pregunto el padre de ésta-.

— Nada… Nada importante mama –dijo después de un momento de silencio-.

— ¿Pero por que estas tan sonrojada? –Le pregunto inuyasha-

— No es por nada inuyasha… jeje… -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

— Entonces que fue lo que te dijo mi suegro kagome –pregunto la madre de inuyasha-

— Que… Que con inuyasha nos podíamos irnos tranquilos de luna de miel… Que el iba a estar bien… -dijo-

— En ese caso… No esperen más –Dijo la Señora Taisho-

— Si… Aquí están sus boletos hijo –dijo el padre de este al entregándoselos-

— A… ¿A dónde iremos? –pregunto kagome

— Lo siento kagome… porque ni siquiera yo lo se -respondió el padre de inuyasha-

— Pero… si usted tenía los boletos… -dijo kagome-

— En un sobre sellado… -dijo-. Inuyasha insistía que si se tenia que casar con una extraña… el elegiría el lugar de la luna de mil… me dijo que si me atrevía a sacar los boletos del sobre para ver a donde irían… no me lo perdonaría… -dijo mirando a su hijo que estaba con una sonrisa en los labios-

— ¿Qué lugar es ese inuyasha? –le pregunto-

— Eso es una sorpresa cariño… -le dijo guiñendole un ojo- te daré una pista… esta relacionado con el tipo de ropa que especifique tenias que empacar… -le sonrió picadamente-

— Es que ni siquiera yo ise mi maleta… no me dejaron… -dijo mirando a su madre de reojo-

— Pues confío en que empacaran lo que especifique –dijo mirando a su suegra-

— Pues claro que si… y un conjunto extra por si se animan –dijo picadamente-

— ¡Mamá! –le reprocho kagome con las mejillas sonrojadas-

— Es la pura verdad hija –dijo su madre-

— Vamos kagome… el vuelo sale en dos horas –le comunico inuyasha-

— Ve tranquila hija… todo estará bien, si sucede alguna complicación les avisaremos de inmediato –la tranquilizo su padre-

&&&

— ¿Qué pasa kagome? –Pregunto inuyasha al estar ya en el avión-

— ¿ahhh? No… No pasa nada inuyasha… no te preocupes –lo tranquilizo kagome-

Pero ella sabia que no era verdad… no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Totosai… _quiero un biznieto…_ esas palabras a atormentan desde que salio de la habitación del anciano… ¿Cómo haría para embarazarse en una semana? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo haría para acostarse con inuyasha?

**Continuaraaa!!**

**Aquí con nuevo capitulooo… espero que les aya gusta… Pero al parecer no muchas personas leen mi fics buaaaaaa… pero… eso no importa… no por eso me voy a derrumbar… y voy a seguir actualizando…. Aiiiooo… mañana subiere otro capitulooo…**


	6. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI.**

— Es… ¡Es precioso inuyasha! –Dijo kagome al ver el lugar donde con tanto misterio la llevo inuyasha-

— A mi me encanta este tipo de lugares, por eso dije que si tenia que casarme con una extraña, yo elegiría el lugar de la luna de miel… -le dijo con una sonrisa al ver como el rostro de su esposa estaba completamente iluminado-

— Me encanto inuyasha –le dijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla- gracias…

— Vamos a instalarnos kagome… -le dijo para luego tomarla de la mano y guiarla hasta el hotel-

&&&

— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? –Pregunto un joven unos 3 años menor que inuyasha, cabello negro y corto, de ojos azules y piel bronceada-

— Si… hay dos reservaciones a nombre de Inuyasha Taisho… -le dijo mirándolo con enfado ya que ese hombre no dejaba de miara a kagome-

— Enseguida señor… -le dijo el muchacho- Mi nombre es kouga… ¿y el tuyo preciosa? –le pregunto a kagome con una mirada picara-

Kagome se sonrojó ante aquel comentario y lo único que se le viene a la mente es su nombre de soltera…

— Kagome… Kagome Higu…

— Kagome Taisho… -la interrumpió inuyasha al darse cuenta de lo iba a decir-

— Con que son hermanos… dime… ¿te molesta si invito a tu hermana a tomar un jugo esta tarde? –Pregunto con una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo entregaba las llaves de las habitaciones-

— No es mi hermana… es mi esposa… -le dijo con una mirada que daba escalofríos-

Su… su esposa… kouga no lo podía creer… como una mujer tan joven y hermosa iba a estar casada con un sujeto tan… tan… AHH no lo podía ni pensar en ello… pero no se quitaba de la cabeza que al menos un beso le robaría a esa mujer… costara lo que costara.

— Ten tu llave… -le dijo a kagome mientras se la entregaba-

— ¿Por qué habitaciones separadas? –pregunto kagome de repente-

— Porque tengo un trato con tu padre kagome… -le susurro sin quitar la vista de kouga-

— ¿No se supone que están casados? –pregunto de inmediato kouga con extraño brillo en los ojos-

— Es verdad inuyasha… pide una recamara matrimonial… -le dice kagome completamente sonrojada-

— Kag… Kagome –dijo inuyasha- bien… cámbieme la reserva por una matrimonial… -le ordeno inuyasha a kouga, quien estaba furioso por su comentario-

— Lo siento… pero no quedan habitaciones matrimoniales… -mintió kouga-

— En ese caso… tenga las llaves de sus habitaciones… -dijo dejándolas sobre el mesón- iremos a otro hotel… gracias… vamos kagome… -le dijo inuyasha para comenzar a caminar fuera del hotel-

No… no podía dejar que se fueran… así no podría ver a kagome en la piscina con bikini… tenia que hacer algo… y rápido…

— ¡Que suerte tienen! Se acaba de desocupar una habitación –mintió nuevamente para aprovechar con unos clientes, afortunadamente un hombre y una mujer, bajaban para hacer entrega de sus llaves, las cuales obviamente eran separadas ya que no se conocían-

— Mira tú… -dijo inuyasha con cinismo y una sonrisa en los labios-

— Ya inu… pide la habitación ya que estoy muy cansada… -dijo para luego dar un bostezo- por favor…

— Esta bien kag… -le dijo suavemente- ya la escuchaste –le dijo a kouga tajante- a trabajar…

— Si señor… -dijo haciendo los tramites y sacando la llave de la recamara- aquí tienen… dijo entregándosela de mala gana a inuyasha- Te veo en la tarde kagome –le dijo con una sonrisa-

— Esta bien kouga… -dijo kagome antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran con ella e inuyasha dentro-

Mientras estaban en el ascensor, kagome no podía dejar de pensar que en dos semanas mas le llegaría su periodo… y que lo mas seguro es que ya estaba en sus días fértiles, estaba ovulando… no podía creer que hasta su ciclo menstrual estuviera en su contra… estaba hecho... en esa semana tendría que quedar embarazada, y si no, le quedaba una semana mas donde seguramente podría estarlo… pero la pregunta que la atormentaba desde que salio del hospital junto con inuyasha… ¿Cómo haría para acostarse con él? ¡Ella no tenía ni idea de ese tema!

— ¿Kagome? –Le pregunta inuyasha al estar ya en la puerta de su habitación-

— ehh… ¿si inuyasha? –Respondió confusa luego de salir de sus pensamientos-

— ¿No querías descansar? –le pregunto al abrir la puerta- puedes hacerlo… toma un baño y luego duerme un poco, porque a la noche tu y yo vamos a salir…

— ¿A dónde inu? –Pregunto curiosa luego de dejar su maleta sobre la cama-

— Es una sorpresa… solo te digo que te pongas un vestido elegante, sensual y cómodo – Le comunico con una sonrisa picara- yo estaré en la piscina por si nenecitas algo… -le dijo sacando su traje de baño-

— Esta bien…

— Arregla tus cosas mientras yo me cambio en el baño, después tendrás la habitación para ti sola… -dijo cerrando la puerta del baño-

— Prefiero ir contigo a la piscina… -murmuro para si misma- y eso es lo que are… -dijo mientras sacaba sus traje de baños…- sabia que mamá pondría algo como esto… -dijo sonrojada al ver el conjunto **imagen al final**- lo usare hoy… estoy segura de que después no podré hacerlo -dijo en un susurro-

— ¡Es todo tuyo cariño! –Le dijo inuyasha que salio del baño con una traje de baño rojo a la cadera, lo cual le permitía ver sus entradas, a causa de sus ejercicios, y su abdomen bien formado y trabajado, al igual que sus brazos, los cuales no estaban por reventar de músculo, eran mas bien normales, pero fuertes-

Hecha un manojo de nervios revolvió la maleta para que no encontrara el conjunto que planeaba utilizar esa noche.

— ¿Qué haces? .pregunto inuyasha-

— Na… nada inu… -dijo nerviosa- ehh… espérame un momento que también quiero ir a la piscina… -le dijo agarrando sus cosas y metiéndose en el baño-

Luego de 10 minutos en el baño kagome sale con un bikini color café oscuro, que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanquecina, el bikini en la parte de superior tenia mostacillas de color celeste, las cuales en ambos lados formaba una flor, y en la parte inferior, al igual que en la superior, tenia mostacillas celestes, solo que en este caso eran pequeños conjuntos de mostacillas que formaban círculos al lado izquierdo del bikini.

— Una completa diosa… -dijo inuyasha para luego chiflar como los hombres en la calle al ver una muchacha guapa…-

— Gra… gracias… -dijo sonrojada para dirigirse a su maleta para sacar un vestido de plata del mismo color del bikini, solo que estaba mezclado con celeste, el vestido le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y así poder dejar que inuyasha viera sus bien formadas piernas- No… ¿nos vamos? –Pregunto al terminar de amarrarse su cabello en una coleta alta-

— Por supuesto… -le dijo inuyasha para colocarse una camisa blanca sin mangas, abierta- casi me olvido de esas piernas que tienes… -le susurro al estar en la puerta de la habitación, para luego darla vuelta y darle un beso, el cual se iba profundizando a cada segundo…-

**Continuaraaa!!**


	7. Capitulo VII

**Capitulo VII.**

Desde ese beso inuyasha y kagome bajaron por el ascensor tomados de la mano y sonrientes, al estar nuevamente en la recepción kouga no pudo evitar ver las piernas de kagome, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el marido de esta.

— Creo que debiste poner algo mas largo –le dijo mientras la tomaba por si cintura bien marcada por el vestido-

— ¿Por qué? –le preguntó kagome, que no se había dado cuenta de la mirada pervertida de kouga-

— Porque ese muchachito no para de mirar tus piernas cariño… pero eso cambiara ahora, que me mirara a mí con rabia… -dijo para terminar sellando sus labios con los de su joven esposa-

Eso kouga no lo pudo pasar desapercibido… observo todo movimiento de sus bocas… viendo como kagome disfrutaba ese beso, el cual poco a poco se fue profundizando ante sus propios ojos. Se noto como ella se sonrojaba al sentir que el la acercaba mas a el, tanto que kouga vio que ya no estaba tocando el piso, inuyasha se enderezo, llevándose el beso de kagome junto con el… eso especificaba que el era mucho mas alto y mayor que ella.

— Inu… yasha… -susurro kagome al separaban sus labios con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas-

— Ahora si nos podemos ir a la piscina –le dijo para volver a dejarla en el suelo y tomarla de la mano- Disculpe joven –le dijo sarcástico a kouga-

— Si señor –dijo entre dientes-

— Que nos lleven a la piscina dos tragos, Yo quiero una Piña colada… ¿y tu cariño? –Le pregunto kagome-

— Yo no tomo inuyasha… quiero un jugo de naranja, por favor joven kouga –le dijo kagome con una sonrisa de sus labios que se encuentran algo hinchados por el beso de hace un momento, y aun con las mejillas sonrojadas-

— Si señorita… -dijo kouga de volviéndole la sonrisa-

— **Señora…** -le recalco inuyasha con enfado-

— Si, por supuesto, Disculpe Señora Taisho… -dijo kouga con sarcasmo-

— No hay problema joven –dijo sin borrar su sonrisa-

&&&

—No tenias porque ponerte tan amable con el… -dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla en la que estaba recostado tomando el sol-

— No seas tan malo con el… además… yo no te pertenezco… -dijo mientras se aplicaba bronceador en las piernas en una silla al lado de inuyasha- _por ahora…_-pensó-

— Corrección querida… esto –dijo tomándole la mano donde tenia la alianza- quiere decir que me perteneces tanto como yo a ti…

— Eso no tiene nada que ver inuyasha… hasta que tengamos relaciones, no nos pertenecemos el uno al otro –dijo sonrojada-

— Tú muy bien sabes que eso puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cariño… -le recordó inuyasha picardía- pero tengo un trato con tu padre… y no lo pienso romper…

— Dime… si yo quisiera tener relaciones contigo… ¿estarías rompiendo el trato con mi padre?

— La verdad es que no… ya que el especifico que solo cuando pasara, seria cuando tu quisieras cariño… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres tener relaciones conmigo? –Le pregunto sentándose en la silla de ella- Yo no me opongo cariño… -le susurro al oído-

— No… no quise decir eso inuyasha –le reprocho kagome más sonrojada que antes-

— En ese caso cariño… tu y yo nos vamos a dar un buen chapuzón… -le dijo para luego tomarla en brazos, estilo nupcias, para luego tirarse junto con ella en la piscina-

— ¡Inuyasha! –Le grito kagome al sentir el agua fría en todo su cuerpo-

Kagome al abrir los ojos no vio a inuyasha cerca de ella… no lo encontraba por ningún lado, comenzó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, que la arrastraban hacia mas adentro de la piscina. Kagome de comenzó a alterar cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía el fondo de la piscina.

— ¡Para inuyasha! –Le regó-

El al escuchar el ruego de su joven esposa se detuvo en seco, aun sujetándola por la cintura.

— No se nadar… por favor… llévame a la parte baja… -le pidió-

— Conmigo a tu lado no te pasara nada –le susurro al oído para luego besarla en su cuello desnudo y comenzar a avanzar-

Luego de haber llegado al centro de la piscina inuyasha la da vuelta, aun sujetándola de la cintura, para quedar frente a frente, luego comienza a hacer un caminito de besos desde su cuello hasta su boca… la cual se encuentra abierta para respirar entrecortadamente por el miedo que sentía.

— Tranquila cariño… -Le dijo inuyasha para tratar de tranquilizarla- No va a pasar nada… confía en mi…

— Inu… -no termina ya que inuyasha posa sus labios sobre los de ella-

— Abre tu boca kagome… -le susurro rozando sus labios con los de ella- ábrela para mi cariño… -le dijo mientras mordía su labio inferior para que comenzara a abrir su boca-

Poco a poco comienza a hacer caso a las peticiones de inuyasha… que el de aprovecha para profundizar de inmediato el beso, lo cual ella lo acepta gustosa. Luego de unos minutos de estar besándose inuyasha comienza a subir una de sus anos hasta un seno de kagome… pero al sentir el pezón endurecido bajo la tela del bikini de kagome, siente como todo su cuerpo se estremece para luego separarse de ella.

— Tengo que salir de aquí de aquí… -le dijo para llevarla rápidamente a la orilla- no puedo seguir así en este lugar… -dijo recogiendo sus cosas-

— A… A donde vas inuyasha… -dijo con la voz entrecortada por el largo beso que se dieron en la piscina-

— No puedo estar cerca de ti kagome –le dijo mientras secaba su torso para colocarse la camisa-

— pero… ¿Por qué? –pregunta ingenuamente-

— ¿No sentiste lo que hice kagome? –le pregunto al colocarse la camisa blanca- ¡te toque kagome! ¡Te toque! ¿Es que no entiendes eso?

— No le veo nada de malo… después de todo, estamos casados… -dijo bajando la mirada para que no la viera sonrojarse-

— Eso no importa kagome… -le dijo para terminar colocándose la toalla al hombro- Yo tengo un trato con tu padre… y no pienso romperlo…

Luego de ese comentario, inuyasha se fue en dirección a al playa dejando a kagome sola en la piscina…

**Continuaraaa!!**


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Capitulo VIII.**

Desde que la dejo en la piscina, no lo vio más, se preparo para dormir, se coloco el conjunto que le empaco a su madre, estaba con una batita color negro transparente que le llegaba hasta las caderas, se sujetaba por tirantes en los hombros, y se abrochaba justo en medio de sus senos, dejando así su abdomen completamente descubierto. Las braguitas eran casi diminutas, los tirantes llegaban justo a las careras y dejaba casi expuesta su entrepierna.

Dejo su cabello suelto, el cual llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de su cintura, lo cepillo cuidadosamente, ese cuidado desapareció al mirar su cuerpo en el espejo, estaba completamente irreconocible, además del conjunto… se había maquillado de una forma que no hacía muy habitualmente… no parecía tener 16 años… parecía mayor… pero no tanto… de unos 20, no mas…

— No… ¿No será muy revelador? –se pregunto al mirarse en un espejo de cuerpo completo-

— No lo creo cariño –le susurro alguien al oído- mas bien… te vez **squisito**1–le dijo inuyasha en italiano al tomarla por la cintura-

— Inu… Inuyasha…

— Si **affetto**2 –le dijo colocando su rostro en su cuello para comenzar a dar pequeños mordiscos en el-

— No… no sabia que ya estabas en la habitación… -le dijo sonrojada-

— Entre cuando te cepillabas de cabeza… -termino para comenzar a besar su cuello-

— **Non posso lasciare così questo**3

— ¿Qué…? –Pregunto kagome al sentir que la tomaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a la cama-

Inuyasha al dejarla en la cama, se sentó a su lado y la contemplo, estaba para hacerle el amor salvajemente, sin contemplaciones, pero, ¿seria capas hacerlo?

— No puedo… -dijo inuyasha-

— ¿Por qué inuyasha? –pregunto kagome al incorporarse en la cama junto a el-

— No puedo embarazarte kagome… no es justo… -le dijo apoyando sus codos en sus piernas y sujetando su cabeza con las manos-

— ¿De que estas hablando inuyasha? –le pregunto al no entender, ¿No se suponía que solo ella i Totosai sabían de su intento de embarazarse?

Inuyasha solamente le tomo las muñecas para apoyarlas en la cama, y así poder colocarse sobre ella.

— ¿Es que no entiendes? ¡Lo de mi abuelo fue una farsa! –Le susurro a centímetros de sus labios-

— Una… ¿Una farsa? –Repitió ella en un susurro, el cual no termino ya que inuyasha, la beso ferozmente-

Lo miraba con los ojos dilatados… mientras se besaban ambos no podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos fijamente… poco a poco kagome fue cediendo a los deseos de inuyasha y cerro los ojos, momentos después el también lo izo. Se besaron con una pasión que ni kagome había experimentado antes ni inuyasha había sentido con alguna de sus amantes… el separo sus labios de los de ella para contemplarla… estaba con la respiración agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados y por ultimo, sus hermosos ojos cerrados, los cuales a medida que su respiración se fue calmando, se fueron abriendo.

— Tú… ¿Tú estabas de acuerdo con eso? –le pregunto luego de un momento de silencio-

— Mioga me comento el plan de mi abuelo –le dijo, estando aun sobre ella- el quiere castigarte por lo que hiciste… lo que si paso en verdad, es que le dio ataque respiratorio, pero estaría como Tuna al día siguiente… ya le habían ocurrido antes esos ataques… -le comento, saliendo un poco de la conversación-

— ¡O sea que si estuviste de acuerdo! –le grito enfadada-

— Al principio si… ¡quería que fueras mía kagome!… ¡mía y de nadie más! – le susurro-

Kagome lo vio con los ojos dilatados…

— Estoy enamorado de ti desde el verano kagome… por eso no me quería casar con una desconocida, que por suerte, terminaste siendo tu… -confeso con una sonrisa en los labios-

— Inuyasha yo… -no podía decir nada… estaba en shock… era como si su mente quedara en blanco…. Lo único que pudo hacer fue besarlo-

Luego de ese beso inuyasha no pudo resistir a colar sus manos por su espalda o comenzar a tocar esa piel tan suave que pudo sentir en la piscina, solo que en estos momento mas suave que antes, al no estar mojada.

— Yo tampoco eh podido sacarte de mi cabeza inuyasha –dijo kagome acompañado por un gemido al sentir una se las manos de inuyasha coladas bajo la tela y tocando uno de sus senos-.

— En ese caso esto no esta mal cariño… -dijo el levantándose para quitarse la camisa-. ¿De verdad quieres esto kagome? –le pregunto al colocarse nuevamente sobre ella-.

— Si inuyasha… quiero ser tuya… quiero consumar el matrimonio… -le dijo con los ojos cerrados y con un suspiro que salía de sus labios-.

Solo ese pequeño comentario izo que inuyasha se olvidara de todo y poder comenzar a hacerle el amo… comenzó con unas lentas caricias por su cuerpo, el cual encontró exquisitamente suave… mordió su cuello para luego escuchar un gemido de parte de su esposa.

— No sabes todo lo que soñé con tu cuerpo estos meses que no pude verte… -le dijo mordiendo su cuello-

&&&

En un departamento de la ciudad se encuentra un hombre y una mujer hablando muy seriamente.

— ¿Estas completamente segura? –Pregunto un hombre con el cabello negro, largo y oscuro, de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos sombríos-

— Ya te dije que si Naraku… -le respondió una mujer de cabello azabache, largo hasta las caderas y completamente liso, piel tan blanca como el hombre y ojos color café oscuro y sin muestra de sentimiento alguno- Inuyasha esta en Acapulco, México, con su esposita –dijo esto ultimo con sarcasmo-

— Mira kikyo… si este plancito tuyo no resulta, ya sabes como reacciono linda… -le dijo alzando la vos-

El, al terminar de hablar se escucho un llanto en todo el departamento.

— No podías quedarte callado… despertaste al mocoso… -le dijo levantándose del sofá-

— Lo siento cariño… -le dijo con una sonrisa cínica al verla de regresó con un niño en brazos-

El pequeño era de piel blanca, más o menos morenita, y desde lejos se podían ver sus grandes ojos, ya abiertos, de color ámbar.

— Te ves muy bien de mamá kikyo… jajaja –dijo riendo cínicamente-

— Cállate –le grito de repente- tu muy bien sabes que yo no quería a este mocoso… -dijo mientras lo dejaba en el suelo para que caminara-

— Lo se… pero el mocoso en estos momentos nos beneficia mucho… -le dijo mientras se agachaba para recibir al niño que se acercaba a el caminando- ¿Cuánto tiene ya? ¿Un año cuanto?

— Un año y 4 meses… -le dijo sin tomarle importancia-

— mira tú –le dijo ya derecho y con el niño en brazos- o te encariñas con el, o te pones a practicar y asimilas que lo quieres, si no, inuyasha no querrá soltar ni un solo peso… ¿entendiste? –le dijo amenazante-

— Si naraku… -dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado-

**Continuaraaa!!**


	9. Capitulo IX

**Capitulo IX.**

En el hotel, para ser exactos, en la habitación 306, una pareja de recién casados, está disfrutando de su segunda noche de casados.

— No creo poder aguantar kagome –le dijo mientras desabrochaba la camisa-

— No… te preocupes inu… -le dijo sonrojada al verlo ya sin camisa-

— ¿Que pasa preciosa? –le pregunto para luego darle un beso en la mejilla- Ya me viste sin la camisa cuando estábamos en la piscina… -le recordó-

— Pero… pero no estábamos en una forma tan comprometedora… -le dijo aun más sonrojada-

Al decir eso inuyasha no puedo evitar mirar al cuerpo de la muchacha que se encontraba debajo de el… estaba aun con la tenida… pero ya estaba que le desabrochaba ese pequeño lazo que tenia en medio de sus senos… no podía evitar pensar que en unos momentos mas, ese cuerpo le pertenecería.

— Pues… esta no será la última vez en la que nos encontremos en esta posición – le dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su cintura… la cual poco a poco fue subiendo-

Tiro del nudo que se encontraba en medio de sus senos para así poder dejarlos expuestos a sus caricias.

— Eres preciosa cariño… -le susurro inuyasha al verla-

Masajeo unos de sus senos, provocando así, una reacción inmediata de su parte, su pezón se endureció instantáneamente al sentir el contacto y, ella, dando suspiros al sentirlo en esa zona.

— Ahhh –suspiro al sentir sus dedos presionando su pezón-

— ¿Te gusta? –Le pregunto al apretar más su pezón-

— S-s-s-si… -trato de decir en un suspiro ahogado-

— Pues esto no es ni el uno por ciento de lo que te aré sentir más adelante. –termino por decir para luego besas sus labios hinchados- te lo prometo –dijo unos segundos después.

&&&

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres ahora? –pregunto exasperada la madre a su hijo-

— Paa – paa – paa –balbuceaba a entender el pequeño niño de ojos dorados

— Tranquila kikyo… si inuyasha ve como tratas a su hijo no querrá darte ni un solo centavo, sino que te quitara la custodia de niño –dijo momentos después de hincarse junto al pequeño- ¿Qué es lo que quieres inuyasha?

— Paa – paa – paa –seguía balbuceando el pequeño hacia su madre-

— ¿Le has dado el pecho kikyo? –Pregunto fulminando con la mirada a la mujer que se encuentra de pie junto a él-

— No… -dijo secamente -

— ¡Pero como es posible que siendo tú hijo no lo alimentes! –Le grito-

— Ya esta comiendo papilla… con eso es suficiente naraku –dijo desviando la mirada-

— ¿Desde cuando? –preguntó-

— Desde cuando ¿Qué? –pegunto irritada-

— ¡Desde cuando maldita sea no alimentas a tu hijo con el pecho! –Le grito hecho una furia-

— Desde hace unas dos semanas… -le respondió temerosa-

— ¡Es que estas loca mujer! El niño necesita la leche… si no quieres darle más el pecho, pues dale relleno, pero no le quites la leche por el amor de dios…

— ¿Y desde cuando acá eres un padre tan considerado naraku?

— Ahora están grandes y cometí errores… pero de pequeños nunca –dijo colocándose la mano en la frente- Absolutamente ¡Nunca! – Repitió- los prive de leche y dejé que pasaran hambre…

&&&

Se encontraban completamente desnudos, el sobre ella, sin penetración alguna.

— Por favor inuyasha… -dijo a lo largo de un suspiro- Quiero…

— Shhh –la hizo callar- aun no **affetto, **aun es muy pronto… -dijo para volver a pasar una de sus grandes manos por su cuerpo-

Al volver a subir dejo su mano descansando en el valle que formaban sus senos para luego comenzar a jugar como un niño colocando el dedo en puño para dejar dos estirados y comenzar a pasear por el valle en el que se encontraba.

— Lindo valle cariño… -le susurro al oído- pero ya lo conozco y creo que me gustaría investigar un poco mas abajo… -dijo mientras comenzaba a descender-

Mientras descendía, kagome cerro los ojos, sin poder evitar imaginar lo que sentiría cuando la penetrara… ese era un miedo que en solo unos momentos se disiparía de su mente.

— Veamos que es lo que esconde esta pequeña –le dijo para luego comenzar a tocar los vellos que cubrían su intimidad-

— ¡Inuyasha! –dijo para sentarse y quitar su mano de ese lugar que el comenzaba a conocer y en el que ella sintió una sensación diferente a las demás-

— ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto preocupado por su reacción-

Silencio… es lo único que había en esa recamara que tan solo hace unos segundos estaba llena de suspiros de placer. Durante ese silencio inuyasha se coloco el traje de baño para así acercarse a kagome, ya que pensó que la pondría más nerviosa si dejaba a la vista su prominente erección.

— Qué… ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo hay? –pregunto mientras arrastraba las sabanas para cubrir su desnudes-

— Nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte cariño –dijo abarrando las sabanas para que no las siguiera arrastrando- No planeo dar esta noche por terminada kagome.

— Es… es que… -trataba de decirle que se sintió rara cuando el comenzó a tocarla en esa zona-

— Es que, ¿qué kagome? –pregunto mientras la tomaba de los pies para hacerla quedar completamente estirada en la cama, a plena merced suya-

— Lo… lo que estabas por hacer… yo me… me sentí extraña –le dijo mirando hacia otro lado-

— Si no quieres que te estimule… solo dímelo…pero si no lo hago kagome… es muy probable de que sientas mucho dolor cuando te haga mía… ¿entiendes? –Le hizo ver al estar de nuevo sobre ella, solo que esta vez no se quito el traje de baño-

— Do… ¿dolor? –pregunto con los ojos completamente abiertos-

— Si…

Termino de decir eso para volver a colocar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la mucha…

— No se si pueda aguantar mucho kagome.

— Inu… inuyasha… yo no… no se si… -no le salían las palabras-

— Shhh… se que no quieres… pero tengo que hacerlo cariño… -le dijo rápidamente para colocar sin previo aviso su mano en su intimidad-

— Ammhh… in… inuya… ahhh –gemía al sentirlo rozar su intimidad-

Pero ese gemido acabo apenas sintió que metía uno de sus dedos dentro de ella. Se quedo completamente quieta ante el pequeño movimiento que hacia su dedo.

— Relájate… -le susurro antes de meter un segundo dedo-

— Ahhh –gimió cuando ambos dedos de su esposo comenzaron a dar pequeñas vueltas dentro de ella-

— Estas perfecta cariño –le comunicó al sentir sus dedos humedecidos- espero un segundo… -le dijo mientras quitaba sus dedos, casi con brusquedad, para poder quitarse el traje de baño y quedar nuevamente desnudo y dejar a la vista su erección - pero antes –dijo al acomodarse un poco mas debajo de su vientre- Abre tus piernas pequeña- dijo-

Al ver que no separaba las piernas, él, con ambas manos en los muslos de ella, que no dejaba de suspirar por los pequeños espasmos que sentía por el trabajo hecho por sus dedos, le separo las piernas, dejándolo ver al fin, su intimidad, la cual se encontraba completamente mojada.

— Delicioso –dijo para si mismo para luego colocase en medio de sus piernas y comenzar a estimularla más de que ya estaba-

— Inuyasha no… ahhh –no término su frase al sentir como la lengua de inuyasha la invadía en su interior al igual que sus dedos anteriormente-

— Ya estas lista cariño –le dijo luego de levanta el rostro y limpiar el liquido que caía por el borde de su boca-

Luego de eso se coloco sobre ella, la beso apasionadamente, y coloco la punta de su miembro en la entrada de su intimidad.

— No estés tensa cariño –le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos- no te aré daño…

Luego de esas palabras comenzó a penetrarla, cuando estaba hasta la mitad kagome ya estaba teniendo muecas de dolor.

— ¿Eso es todo? Por favor dime que no entrara mas… por favor –rogó a dios porque así fuera… pero la respuesta de inuyasha hizo que se le dilataran las pupilas de la sorpresa-

— Aún falta la mitad cariño –le dijo con una media sonrisa al ver su reacción- si fuera pequeño no creo que te gustara más adelante, ahora, quédate quieta, tranquila y, respira hondo.

No entendió el porque de decir eso hasta que sintió que se hundía en ella, y al hacerlo, sintió que algo la desgarraba por dentro, pero el dolor fue pasajero, ya que a medida que el la iba embistiendo el dolor se iba disipando.

Ya… Paso… Lo… Peor… -dijo-

Se encontraba con una sonrisa al encontrarse apoyado de sus manos mientras aun estaba obre ella, pero ahora, le estaba haciendo el amor. Mientras la miraba, se dio cuenta de que ambos se movían al mismo tiempo, cuando empujaba, kagome subía, o esa era la sensación que tenía, y cuando salía, ella volvía a la normalidad. Con ninguna de sus anteriores experiencias había notado eso.

— No… No creo… poder… re… resistir... Inu…ya… shaammhh – gimió en la ultima silaba del nombre del su esposo ya que comenzó a aumentar la velocidad-

— Oh no… Claro que si… Claro que resistirás cariño… -dijo mientras bajaba para besarla en los labios.

Y así fue, a lo largo del tiempo, kagome sentía que necesitaba más de lo que ya tenía. Justo en el preciso momento en que pensó en llegar al cielo por el placer que sentía, inuyasha sale de ella para darla media vuelta para que quedara de costado. Él se coloco detrás de ella, quedo igual mente de costado. Le abrió un poco más las piernas, y volvió a penetrarla, pero esta vez más rápidamente, sin pausas, apenas estuvo dentro de ella comenzó a embestirla con rapidez, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

— Es… Estas loco… inu… -dijo entrecortadamente

— Loco… pero loco… por… ti cari… ño.

Nuevamente, cambiaron de posición, pero esta vez volvieron a la anterior, el estaba nuevamente sobre ella, envistiéndola mas rápido y fuerte que antes. Unas vez mas sus líquidos se mezclaban. En el momento del clímax inuyasha se aseguro de que kagome llegara antes que él.

Tenia todo calculado, kagome llego al orgasmo con un sonoro gemido, mientras que el con un esfuerzo de retener su esencia, envistió por ultima vez a kagome, profundamente, y al instante salio de ella para derramarse libre y tranquilamente sobre las sabanas.

Enseguida tomo a kagome para colocarla al otro extremo de la cama para que no sintiera la humedad de su semen en las sabanas, luego de eso la hizo darse vuelta para que quedaran frente a frente y así poder abrazarla. Segundos después la soltó para tomar las sabanas y arroparse, solamente ellos dos.

Minutos más tarde kagome se levanto un poco, llamando, así, la atención de inuyasha. El enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando la mancha húmeda que estaba tras de el.

— Pe… pero inuyasha tu… abuelo… -trataba de decir kagome-

— Al diablo con mi abuelo… No pienso embarazarte por una farsa de él… además… quiero disfrutar mas de este exquisito cuerpo… -dijo mientras pasa una mano por le cuerpo de ella-

— Eres imposible Taisho… -le dijo con una sonrisa para enseguida volver acurrucarse junto a el-

— Pero de todas formas te casaste conmigo –dijo con sonrisa picara- Te amo… kagome…

— ¿Qué? –pregunto sin entender-

— Te amo –repitió-

— Oh inuyasha –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- yo… yo…

Shhh… -le dijo colocando un dedo en sus labios- respóndeme cuando te sientas lista… -le dijo con una sonrisa-ahora descansa un rato, que aun no hemos terminado –dijo mirándola pervertidamente.

**Continuaraaa!!**


	10. Capitulo X

**Capitulo X.**

A la mañana siguiente inuyasha y kagome aún se encuentran metidos en la cama llenándose de besos y carisias.

— ¿No es hora ya de salir de la cama inu…? –Pregunto kagome momentos después de estar nuevamente abrazados-

— ¡No! Tengo que disfrutar más de mi esposa –dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su mujer-

— Pero yo quiero ir a la piscina inuyasha… -le dijo apartándose de el- y si no me quieres acompañar, el señor kouga lo hará en tu lugar… -le dijo sin mirarlo para poder ocultar su sonrisa- ahora me voy a bañar… -dijo mientras recogía la camisa de inuyasha del suelo para cubrirse-

Luego de entrar en el baño trato de reprimir su risa por como se había quedado en silencia el pobre de su marido.

Preparo el baño para luego hundirse en el agua caliente.

— Ahhh –suspiro- justo lo que necesitaba.

**Flash back…**

— Ahora descansa un rato, que aun no hemos terminado –dijo mirándola pervertidamente

**End flash back.**

— Y yo que me tome a bromas esas palabras –dijo con una semisonrisa-

Mientras se lavaba el cabello alguien entro en el baño sin que ella se diera cuenta.

&&&

— Entonces… ¿en que momento apareceré con el niño? –pregunto-

— En un mes mi querida kikyo… inuyasha estará en su nueva casa con su esposita… tú tendrás que apareceré en su casa cuando el no se encuentre.

— Pero… ¿Para que servirá eso?

— Muy sencillo… Ella se sentirá engañada, después de todo, esa niña no permitiría que esta criatura crezca sin su padre. ¿No crees que lo deje después de conocerte?

— Talvez tienes razón naraku…

— En ese caso… manos a la obra mi querida kikyo –dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios

&&&

— Primero me iré a tomar el sol, me bañare en la piscina y después de haber almorzado con el testarudo de inuyasha me vendré a dormir… -dijo para finalizar con un bostezo-

— ¿A quien le llamas testarudo? –le pregunto al encontrarse tras de ella-

— pues ¿quien es el único testarudo con el que estoy casada? –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y algo sonrojada por el estado en el que se encontraba-

— Te retractaras de tus palabras en este preciso instante –dijo para luego abrasarla y abordar en ese preciso instante uno de sus senos-

— Ahhh… eso es trampa inuyasha… -le dijo luego de un suspiro algo prolongado-

— Por supuesto… aré… que… te… retractes… de… tus… palabras –le dijo besando pausadamente su cuello-

Se pasaron toda la mañana metidos en el baño haciendo el amo de una forma que kagome jamás pensó conocer.

— ¿Que te párese si nos quedamos aquí el resto del día? –pregunto inuyasha mientras le jabonaba la espalda a kagome-

— No sea fresco Taisho… en 5 días tenemos que abandonar este lugar tan precioso… -le dijo- Además de que tu me debes la salida de anoche inuyasha.

— ¿Qué salida? –pregunto inocentemente. Quería tener a esa mujer todas las demás noche en la cama, pero para eso tenia que ir a comprar una caja de condones. No podía seguir terminando fuera de ella.-

— No te hagas inuyasha… tu sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo… -termino por decir para dar el agua de la ducha y quitarse el jabón del cuerpo- ¿Puedes salir por favor inu?

Aunque ya era marido y mujer en todos los sentidos, no podía evitar sentir vergüenza, se sentía raro el que la viera desnuda. Cuando hacían el amor no le importaba ya que se dejaba llevar, pero ahora, estaba en pleno manejo de sus facultades mentales y no podía sacarse de la cabeza que aun es una niña de 17 años.

— ¿Por qué? –pregunto antes de levantarse-

— Porque que da pena – le dijo sonrojada-

— Ya te e visto desnuda… -le recordó-

— Pero… pero… -es verdad, no tenía excusas-

Al verle el rostro comprendió que aunque estuvieran casados tenía que darle su espacio. Dejas que se acostumbrara.

— No te preocupes cariño… -dijo levantándose, dejando ver así su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

No pudo evitar que su vista se fijara en el miembro de su marido… ¿eso estuvo dentro de ella toda la noche? ¿Algo tan grande? No lo podía creer.

— ¿Qué estas mirando pequeña? –pregunto sensualmente-

— Na… nada inuyasha… -dijo dándose la vuelta-

— Mmmjmm… -dijo como si nada para luego salir completamente desnudo del baño-

— Eres una pervertida kagome –se dijo a si misma luego de que el salio del baño-

Después de salir del baño se encontró a inuyasha con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro mientras miraba algo en la cama, pero con un dejo de desilusión.

— ¿Qué miras? –pregunto-

— Nada… -dijo para tapar la cama nuevamente-

— Dime… -le exigió acercándose-

— Ya te dije que nada… -dijo para acercarse a ella y tomarla por la cintura- vamos a la piscina.

Ágilmente se escapo de su agarre para correr a la cama.

— No creo que quieras ver eso kagome… -le advirtió inuyasha-

Sin hacer caso a sus palabras, kagome destapo la cama para encontrarse en uno de los lados una mancha de sangre. Y por otros lados diferentes de la cama algunas manchas algo húmedas-

— Que es… ¿esa fui yo inuyasha? –Pregunto sonrojada a más no poder-

— Si… -le contesto acercándose a ella- no tienes porque avergonzarte cariño… es normar.

— Pero… no pensé que la mancha fuera tan grande… además ¿Por qué tenias un dejo de desilusión? –Pregunto al estar entre sus brazos-

— Porque no sabes lo que deseaba poder terminas dentro tuyo cariño… -le comunico besando su cuello-

— Y ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

— Ya te lo dije anoche… no te voy a embarazar por una farsa de mi abuelo…

— Pero…

—Nada de pero… hoy mismo comprare una caja de condones si es necesario. No terminaré mas afuera… -dijo picaramente-

¡Inuyasha!

&&&

Los días siguientes para el feliz matrimonio pasaron volando, no se dieron ni cuenta cuando ya estaban en el aeropuerto, esperando la llamada de su vuelo. Todos los estarían esperando en le aeropuerto en unas cuantas horas más.

— Esta semana se nos fue muy rápido ¿no? –Dijo kagome-

— Si… pero eso no quiera que seguiremos disfrutando… -la mira pervertidamente mientras la abrazaba por la cintura-

— ¿Cuándo comienzas a trabajar con tu padre? –Pregunto al cruzar sus brazos por su cuello-

— El martes… -comunico para acercarse a sus labios-

— ¡Pasado mañana! –Dijo- me vas a dejar sola toda la semana inuyasha… no es justo… -dijo haciendo un puchero con los labios-

Nada de eso querida… -le dijo antes de besarla- tengo horario especial…

Después de eso se besaron apasionadamente hasta que el aviso de que su vuelo esta por despegar.

**Continuaraaa!!**


	11. Capitulo XI

**Capitulo XI.**

— Aquí esta tu camisa inu… -comunico mientras dejaba la camisa de color blanco sobre la cama, aún desecha-

— Gracias cariño… -agradeció-

Después de un mes de feliz matrimonio, casi ya era una rutina, que por las mañanas kagome le planchara las camisas a inuyasha.

— ¿Te pasa algo cariño? –pregunto al verla algo pálida-

— No inu… no es nada… -le aseguro mientras se recostaba en la cama-

— Nada de eso… hace una semana que estas así. Pediré la mañana en la oficina y, te acompañare al doctor –le dijo mientras marcaba desde su teléfono celular-

— Mi amor… de verdad, no es necesario… -le dijo quitándole el teléfono de las manos-

— Oh si… claro que es necesario –dijo arrebatándole el teléfono y marcando nuevamente-

— Hagamos esto –le dijo quitándole el teléfono nuevamente- Yo iré al doctor hoy, pero tu te vas a trabajar…

— Quiero ir contigo –le dijo firme-

— ¿No tenias hoy esa reunión tan esperada por la empresa? –le recordó-

Al darse cuenta de que era verdad no tuvo otro remedio que suspirar aceptando su derrota eh irse a trabajar. No sin antes dejar a kagome lista con la cita al doctor.

— Si señorita… Sra. Taisho… si… muchas gracias –termino para luego colgar- ¿contento? –Pregunto a su esposo-

— Si… -dijo poniéndose la chaqueta- ¿a que hora es la cita?

— A las diez de la mañana… es mejor que me valla a arreglar.

— Y será mejor que yo me valla… si no… -dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura- adiós –le dijo la estar cerca de sus labios-

— Hasta el almuer… – no termino la frase ya que unos labios sellaron los suyos-

Esas despedidas tan románticas si que ya era una costumbre entre los dos, al igual que las bienvenidas-

— Zo –dijo al encontrarse ya separados- si tengo tiempo te preparare una lasaña, si no, confórmate con tu querido ramen…

— ¿Aún estas enojada por eso? –Recordando que hace una semana prefirió comer ramen en su casa junto con su esposa que ir a cenar a un restaurante donde no podrían hacer nada-

— No… pero si no alcanzo… te conformas…

— De acuerdo… adiós –le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente…

Cuando inuyasha se fue kagome tuvo que hacer la cama, ordenar, aspirar, hacer la cocina, lavar la loza del desayuno, cunado termino con todo eso, pudo darse un tiempo para bañarse, elegir la ropa. Cunado se dio cuenta de la hora le quedaban treinta minutos para llegar a la cita con el doctor. Cuando iba casi saliendo tocaron la puerta.

— ¿Si?

— ¿es usted Kagome Higurashi? -pregunto una mujer con un niño no más de un año y medio en brazos que estaba profundamente dormido, pero que se podía apreciar su cabello color blanco-

— Si soy yo…pero ahora es Taisho señorita… -dijo mirando al pequeño-

— Soy Kikyo Takeda –le dijo- la antigua novia de inuyasha.

El pequeño despertó, eso le serviría para que viera que en realidad era hijo de inuyasha… esos ojos no sen ven en ninguna parte que no sea en algún miembro de la familia taisho.

Al escuchar eso abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿antigua novia de inuyasha? ¿Con un niño en brazos? ¿Idéntico a inuyasha?...

— Y este pequeño tan lindo… es inuyasha… -dijo para luego colocar una sonrisa malévola al ver la cara que coloco la muchacha al escuchar el nombre de su hijo-

— In… ¿Inuyasha?

— Si… tiene un año y cinco meses… -dijo al colocarlo en el suelo para que camine dentro de la casa- el mismo tiempo que llevo separada de inuyasha…

Que… ¿Qué esa mujer tiene un hijo de inuyasha? No… no… no… eso no podría ser cierto, esa mujer le estaba mintiendo.

— ¿puedo pasar? –pregunto al verla hay quieta-

— Cla… claro… -dijo sin más-

Una vez ya dentro de la casa se fijo en cada cosa de valor que había. Jarrones, dos relojes que al parecer eran de oro, en el mesón de la entrada habían un par de anillo, supuso que eran de kagome y, variadas cosas mas.

— Dis… disculpe...p… pero… exactamente… cuanto tiempo tiene separada de inuyasha… -pregunto mientras trataba de retener las lagrimas en sus ojos, que insistían en querer salir-

— Dos años…

— Quiere decir que… ¿inuyasha se desentendió de usted y su hijo cuando tan solo tenía dos meses de embarazo? –Pregunto con los ojos ya rojos de retener tantas lágrimas-

— El no tiene idea de la existencia de inuyasha… -dijo- nunca se lo dije… ya que yo lo descubrí cuando tenia 3 meses.

— Pero… ¿No le extraño la falta de su regla? –Pregunto incrédula-

— Siempre me sucedía cuando estaba con mucho estrés… en ese tiempo estaba empezando a trabajar.

En esos momento escuchan la puerta abrirse y un grito que proviene de la entrada.

— ¡No me importa si me ponen una falta por la reunión, yo voy contigo al doctor! –dijo para luego escuchar la puerta cerrarse-

Se escuchan los pasos de inuyasha por el pasillo mientras llamaba a su mujer.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Llegaremos tarde cariño!

De repente de da cuenta que la puerta que contarla a la sala con el pasillo esta abierta ¿Estará atendiendo a alguien?

— ¿Estas aquí kagome? –Dijo entrando a la sala para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa- ¿Ki…Kikyo? –Dijo para liego sentir algo en sus pies-

En el preciso instante en que inuyasha cruzo la puerta no dio mas y sus hojos se inundaron de lagrimas.

— Pa… ¡papá! –dijo el pequeño al reconocer a inuyasha, ese era el hombre que veía todos los días… ese era el hombre que le decían que era su padre-.

Que… que es lo que estaba pasando… ¿Qué hacia kikyo en su casa? ¿Quién era ese pequeño? ¿Por qué kagome tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas? ¿Por qué ese pequeño se parecía tanto a él? No… no podía ser… eso era imposible…

— No… yo me separe de ti hace dos años… -dijo con los ojos completamente abiertos-

— Te presento a tu hijo inuyasha… -dijo con la misma sonrisa de antes- se llama igual que tu… inuyasha… dale un beso a papá –dijo a su hijo-

**Continuaraaa!!!**

**Holaaa**

**Bueno… espero que les aya gustado el capi… porque a partir de ahora no todo será miel y hojuelas… si no que por unos dos capis mas no abra mucho kag&inu…**

**Ojala y me dejen más Reviews!!! Porque para tener ya once capis… un son mucho…**

**Vamos!!! Que no cuesta nada presionar ¡¡Go!! Y decirme como esta mi fics… **

**Pss… ojala y sigan leyendo mi fics… **

**Nos vemos el la próxima actualización!!!**

**Baiiii!!!!!!**


	12. Capitulo XII

**Capitulo XII.**

Ya hace casi dos meses que esta tratando de evadir las llamadas y visitas de inuyasha en casa de sus padres. No quieres ningún contacto con él. Menos ahora que tiene la culta de separar a un hijo de su padre metida en su mente.

— Ya dije que no quiero hablar con el… -dijo a su madre- dile que se valla por favor…

Su madre resignada, no hace otra cosa que salir de la habitación de su hija, la cual aun se encuentra acostada después de estar casi toda la noche en vela pensando en lo que le dijo su nana el día de ayer.

**Flash back. **

— ¿ Qué te pasa cariño? –Pregunto su nana al encontrarla vomitando en el baño-

— No… no me siento muy bien… -le dijo luego de limpiarse la boca con una toalla-

— Hay mi niña… ven aquí y duerme un rato –le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse-

Creo que hace mas o menos un mes que debí de haber ido al doctor… -dijo al estar ya tendida en la cama-

— ¿Porque dices eso mi niña?

— Es que antes de separarme de inuyasha estaba muy mal… me sentía pésimo… pero eso se me quitó… apenas hace un mes me volvió este malestar… pero hace como una semana que… -dijo tocándose los labios- tengo vómitos…

— Mi niña… ¿te ha llegado ya la menstruación?

— A los doce años nana jaja… -le dijo- tú fuiste la primera en saber… como no te acuer… -pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que entro en cuenta de lo que quería decir su nana- No… no puedo…

— Yo creo que si cariño… después de todo… tuviste relaciones con inuyasha ¿no?

— S…si pero…

— Yo que tu lo pensaría muy seriamente mi niña… -dijo para luego salir de la habitación, luego de dejar a kagome recostada en la cama-

**End flash back.**

— Na… nana… ¿me acompañas a hacerme los análisis? –pregunto a su nana una vez que ya se encontraba vestida, lista para salir-

— Claro que si mi niña… ¿Qué tipo de análisis es? –pregunto-

— El de embarazo… -dijo. Apenas se despertó ese día, saco un calendario de bolsillo y comenzó a hacer cuenta… y sorprendida se dio cuenta de que hace ya dos meses, casi ya para el tercero, que no tenia la regla-

— Y cual de todos te aras… -preguntó mientras se colocaba la chaqueta-

— Para saber hoy mismo me aré el de orina… -lo comunico-

— Vamos mi niña… estoy lista… -dijo-

Al salir de la casa y mientras subían al coche de kagome, no se percataron no se percataron de que alguien las estaba siguiendo.

— Ahora si no te me escapas… -susurro-

&&&

— ¿Y bien? –preguntó nerviosa-

— Felicidades señora… esta usted embarazada y tiene casi ya tres meses de gestación… -le comunico el doctor-

Al escuchar la noticia los ojos de kagome adquirieron un brillo excepcional, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos de colaba por debajo de su polera para tocar su vientre.

— ¿tres meses?... ¿Por qué no se me ha notado el embarazo? –pregunto-

— Es normal en algunas madres primerizas… el embarazo no se nota sino hasta los cuatro meses… durante el cuarto mes su vientre crecerá lo que debió crecer los primeros tres meses.

— Pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto-

— Que al no sabes que estas embarazada… lo mas seguro es que seguías con tu vida normal y de repente dejaste de comer…

Ahora que lo pensaba… desde que se separó de inuyasha… no tenia apetito… quizás fue por causa del embarazo… pero… lo mas seguro era que eso se lo provoco la ruptura que tuvo con inuyasha…

— A partir de ahora tiene que alimentarse correctamente señora… eh…

— Taisho –dijo débilmente- por el momento…

— No se preocupe doctor –dijo kaede que se encontraba al lado de kagome- yo misma me ocupare de que se alimente bien…

Al salir de la consulta kagome salio con una carpeta en las manos y con kaede a su lado. Cuando estaban al lado del auto kagome abrió la carpeta donde se podían apreciar las ecografías hechas por el ginecólogo.

— No puedo creer que estoy embarazada nana…

— ¿Embarazada? –pregunto un hombre de traje que se encontraba detrás de ella-

— In… inuyasha… -tartamudeo-

— ¿Cómo es eso de que estas embarazada? –pregunto nuevamente-

— Yo… yo no…

— ¿Y qué si mi niña esta embarazada señor?... –preguntó kaede-

— Que con kagome no hemos tenido relaciones por casi dos meses… es imposible… -dijo para luego quitar de las manos de kagome la carpeta con las ecografías-

— ¿Y porque imposible? ¿Es que piensas que es de otro hombre? –pregunto kaede sin creerlo-

— No he dicho eso…

— ¿En ese caso que quisiste decir? –Pregunto indignada kaede-

— Que es imposible que este embarazada si es que no e estado con ella… a menos que… ¿No será por eso que te sentías mal el día en que apareció kikyo? –Sugirió inuyasha- ¿cuanto tienes?

— Te… tengo casi tres meses… -le dijo desviando la mirada-

— ¿Tres meses? –Dijo con los ojos completamente dilatados- Entonces…

— Lo mas seguro es que fue concebido en nuestra luna de mil inuyasha…

Sin que se diera cuenta inuyasha ya la tenía agarrada de la cintura y la estaba besando… ¿Cómo es que se atrevía a besarla después de todo lo que paso? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo es que vivió casi dos meses sin sus besos y abrazos? ¡Dios! Como lo extrañaba… sentirse así… entre sus brazos…

— Te amo…

Le susurro inuyasha sin separase de sus labios… ese beso poco a poco se fue volviendo apasionado… dando a entender a kaede de que tenia que dejarlos solos… se dirigió a la calle y tomo un taxi para luego volver a la casa.

— Gracias… gracias… -susurraba inuyasha mientras le daba besos en las mejillas…

— Inuyasha yo no quiero que dejes a tu hijo por el que voy a tener…

— Y no lo voy a hacer kagome… pero… quiero preguntarte algo… -dijo inuyasha sin soltarla de-

— ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto mientras trataba de volver en sí y separarse de inuyasha-

— Vuelve a la casa…

— Yo no voy a volver inuyasha –dijo para luego separarse definitivamente del agarre de sus brazos-

— Pero ¿Por qué kagome?

Porque ahí están kikyo y tu hijo… por el niño no tengo inconveniente… pero por esa mujer no…

— Pero kagome…

Sin que se diera cuenta kagome ya estaba entrando en el Auto… a los segundos el coche ya estaba en marcha y kagome se alejaba en el.

**Continuaraaa!!!**

**Waaaaaaaaa…**

**Aquí les dejo la continuación… ojala ii les aya gustado jiji… **

**La próxima conti creo que será para el sábado, no les aseguro nada…**

** y porfis dejen artos Reviews!!! Jiji…**

**buneo… **

**me voii…**

**Les adelanto que kagome no tendrá un feliz embarazoooo… pero no les digo mas… Muajajaja… **

**baiiii**


	13. Capitulo XIII

**Capitulo XIII.**

Un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos ámbar, vestido de traje, la corbata casi desecha y los primeros botones desabrochados, se encuentra en la sala de espera esperando que el pequeño salga de cirugía y la madre también.

Luego de angustiantes dos horas esperando inuyasha ve a un doctor salir del quirófano en el cual estaba el pequeño.

— ¿Cómo esta el niño? –Pregunto preocupado inuyasha-

En esos cuatro meses con su hijo han sido maravillosos, le a tomado un cariño asombroso, pero sigue pensando que hubieran sido mejores si kagome hubiera estado con el.

— La operación fue todo un éxito, detuvimos la hemorragia en el niño, pero aun estamos esperando los resultados de los exámenes de sangre que mandamos a hacer señor… -comunico el doctor para luego retirarse a su oficina y llenar unas formas del pequeño-

Minutos después salio otro doctor del quirófano que se encuentra al lado del que salio el doctor que atendió a su hijo.

— ¿Y como esta? –Pregunto inuyasha-

— No pienso mentir señor Taisho, la señorita Takeda esta muy grave…

— ¿Riesgo vital? –pregunto-

— Lamentablemente… Si… no creo que pase de esta noche señor.

&&&

— ¿Como es que paso? –Pregunto preocupada- ¿esta bien el pequeño?

— Aun están esperando los resultados, la que esta muy mal kagome, es kikyo… el doctor piensa que no pasa de esta noche… -lo comunico-

— Ohh –dijo con asombro mientras se colocaba una mano en sus labios- me cambio y voy para la clínica inuyasha…

— No kagome… en tu estado no puede someterte a tanta tensión… recuerda lo que te dijo Kouga la semana pasada –le dijo inuyasha-

— pero inuyasha…

— Nada de peros… mañana si quieres ven, pero ahora es muy tarde, son las cuatro de la madrugada y tu tienes que descansar… Adiós _cariño_…

Corto la comunicación…

Después de dos meses ya efectuado el divorcio el no ha evadido la responsabilidad que tiene con ella y su pequeño bebe… aun sigue haciendo las mismas cosas que hacia cuando eran marido y mujer. La acompaña al ginecólogo, a comprar cosas para el bebe, él paga absolutamente todo. Y mas ahora que saben el riesgo que corren.

**Flash back.**

— Tranquila kagome… -le dijo Kouga-

— ¡¿Como quieres que me tranquilice?! –Dijo al borde de las lágrimas-

— Mira… esto es muy raro, por lo general pasa es algunas mujeres después del primer embarazo, es muy raro sucede en el primero. Pero si decides tener mas bebes, hay una probabilidad muy baja de que suceda lo mismo.

— ¡lo que quiero ahora es que me explique lo del desprendimiento de placenta! –Dijo mientras dejaba escapar pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos-

— Mira kagome, si la placenta se desprende del útero, se producirá hemorragia. La sangre se acumula hasta derramarse por el cuello del útero. Aunque no existe tratamiento para detener el desprendimiento de placenta el tratamiento que puede usar consiste en reposo y ecografías, y posiblemente a la hora del parto, una cesárea.

— ¿Cesárea? Pero… -dijo con los ojos dilatados-

— Ya escuchaste kagome… reposo… nada de noticias fuertes… y si necesitas salir, que sea con compañía.

— Sí. –Dijo débilmente por ya no poder aguantar mas las lagrimas que retenían sus ojos-

En el momento en que kagome estaba apunto de estallar en lagrimas, la puerta de la oficina se abre para dar paso a un futuro papa con su típico traje de oficina.

— Siendo la demora, pero no podía salir de la reunión ¿Qué sucede kagome? –pregunto preocupado al verla llorar-

— ¡Oh inuyasha! –exclamo para luego ir a sus brazos y llorar amargamente-

— ¡¿Qué rayos es lo que pasó Kouga?! –Pregunto mientras abrazaba a _su_ kagome, sin apretar su vientre que ha crecido formidablemente en esos dos meses-

Mientras trataba de calmar a kagome escuchaba la explicación del ginecólogo para que luego en su cabeza se formen millares de preguntas, a las cuales se resumen todas en una sola.

— ¿Por qué se produjo? –Pregunto al escuchar pequeños suspiros de parte de _su_ pequeña-

— A excepción de un traumatismo directo del útero, como puede ser un accidente automovilístico, se desconocen las causas del desprendimiento de la placenta. Sin embargo, este trastorno está asociado a ciertos trastornos, incluyendo un embarazo anterior con desprendimiento de placenta, hipertensión, tabaquismo o embarazos múltiples. Como kagome no presenta ninguno de esos casos, la razón es desconocida.

— Yo mismo me ocupare de que este en reposo absoluto. –Dijo inuyasha para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a kagome-

**End flash back.**

A la mañana siguiente inuyasha se encuentra dormido junto a la cama de su pequeño hijo que aun esta dormido por la anestesia.

Se abre la puerta para dejar entrar a un mujer con el cabello azabache y al parecer, embarazada, ya que lleva un vestido maternal. Se acerca a inuyasha para luego pasarle una mano por la frente y así levantar el cabello que cubre sus ojos aun cerrados, pero que por aquella caricia empiezan a abrirse.

— Kagome –susurro al ver la vista y ver quien lo acariciaba tan cariñosamente-

— Shhh… aun es temprano inuyasha…

— Pero… ¿Quién te trajo? –pregunto preocupado-

— Tu abuelo… tranquilo…

— ¿Mi abuelo? –Susurro débilmente- ¿Dónde esta?

— esta el la cafetería, te traerá un café –le dijo para luego mirar al pequeño que tiene su carita toda moreteada- ¿Cómo esta? –pregunto para luego bordear la cama he inclinarse para besarlo en la frente-

— A las Nueve traerán los resultados de sus exámenes, pero fuera de todo eso esta muy bien –dijo para acercarse a ella-

— ¿Y kikyo? –pregunto-

— Aun que no se si paso la noche… si me esperas aquí, quieta y tranquila, sin hacer esfuerzos, voy a preguntar… -le dijo

— De acuerdo –dijo para luego alejarse del abrazo que él intentaba darle y sentarse en la silla en la cual el estaba sentado anteriormente-

Inuyasha sin decir absolutamente nada salio de la habitación para ir a preguntar por kikyo.

Cuando volvió no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro… solo esta neutro.

— ¿Cómo esta? –Pregunto al ver su rostro-

— Paso la noche… pero los doctores no aseguran nada… -dijo para luego acomodarse al otro lado de su hijo-

Luego de unos minutos de silencio entro Totosai con un café para inuyasha y un jugo de naranjas y un paquete de galletas para kagome- después de que inuyasha se tomara el café le explico a su abuelo todo lo que estaba pasando con el niño y con kikyo.

— ¡Cielo santo! –exclamo-

La puerta de abre y se ve primero entrar a una enfermera y detrás de ella al doctor que atiende al pequeño inuyasha.

— Bueno días –dijo amablemente-

— ¿Cómo están los exámenes de mi hijo doctor? –pregunto inuyasha exasperado después de tanto esperar-

— Eso lo sabremos en unos momentos mas –comunico- enfermera, vaya a recepción y pida los resultados de los análisis de inuyasha Takeda.

— si doctor.

Tan pronto como la enfermera salio el doctor de puso a revisar los signos del niño.

— Que raro… -dijo para luego

— ¿Qué es raro? ¿Qué tiene mi hijo? –pregunto inuyasha preocupado por el tono se voz del doctor-

— Ya lo veremos.

Luego de ese comentario la enfermera entro con un sobre en sus manos, sonde se supone están los resultados de lo exámenes del pequeño.

El doctor al abrir y leer los exámenes detenidamente, mira a la habitación y ve primero a kagome, y recuerda que estaba embarazada, luego al anciano, y por ultimo a inuyasha-

— Acompáñeme por favor –dijo para luego salir de la recamara con inuyasha siguiéndole. Una noticia así puede ser muy dura, y mas para un embarazada y un anciano-.

&&&

Inuyasha se encuentra sentado frente al doctor, quien no le decía absolutamente nada.

— ¡¿Qué tiene mi hijo?! –pregunto ya exaltado de tanto suspenso al que esta expuesto-

— primero que nada tengo que decir le que hay una variedad de tratamientos…

— ¡Que rayos tiene! ¡Dígamelo de una vez por Dios!

— Tranquilícese seño taisho… -dijo con calma-

— ¡Me tranquilizare una ve que me diga lo que tiene mi hijo! –dijo levantándose de la silla y golpeando e escritorio con las palmas de las manos-

— El niño tiene Leucemia –dijo sin más-

— ¿Le… leuce… mia?

**Continuaraaa!!!**

**Bueno… aki esta la contiii**

**Siento no haber puesto la conti el sábado… pero es que el jueves caí enferma y el sábado también estuve en cama… pero bueno.**

**Espero que les haya gustadooooo… **

**La conti creo que será para mas o menos el lunes de la otra semana…**

**baiiii**


End file.
